Cancer is one of the leading causes of death. In particular, lung cancer is the number one cause of cancer death in men and women not only in the United States but worldwide. Lung cancer is a medical priority due to the high rates of tobacco addiction and exposure to tobacco products in the general population. Additionally, lung cancer occurs in subjects exposed to chemicals, such as Agent Orange, and other carcinogens such as coal dust, asbestos, and radiation.
Even if all current smokers were to abstain from tobacco, lung cancer would remain an epidemic for many years. In fact, the majority of lung cancers are now diagnosed in former smokers. Currently, there are no established screening tests for the early detection of lung cancer, and less than 25% of patients present with surgically curable disease. The cumulative five-year survival rate for lung cancer is approximately only 15%. Because the survival rate is so low, it would be more effective to prevent lung cancer from developing rather than trying to treat it after the subject has developed lung cancer.